peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1994
Peelenium ;Broadcast *06 January 2000 Playlist *Stereolab: Ping Pong *Inspiral Carpets feat Mark E. Smith: I Want You *Orbital: Are We Here (industry Standard mix) *Canopy & Matrix: Arkines Lost Main Events *Provisional IRA announces an end to military operations *Norway votes against joining the European Union *In music: deaths of Harry Nilsson, Cab Calloway and Al Hibbler Festive 50 1994 Festive Fifty *17 December 1994: #50-#43 *23 December 1994: #42-#01 Other Notable Shows Peel in Glasgow * 07 October 1994 / 08 October 1994 See Also *Gigography 1990s Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1990-1997 - From The Archers To Nirvana *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1994-97 *Wikipedia: 1994 *Wikipedia: 1994 In Music Shows calendar Available Online *07 January 1994 / 08 January 1994 / 14 January 1994 / 15 January 1994 *05 February 1994 / 11 February 1994 / 18 February 1994 / 19 February 1994 / 25 February 1994 / 26 February 1994 *04 March 1994 / 05 March 1994 / 11 March 1994 / 12 March 1994 / 18 March 1994 / 19 March 1994 / 25 March 1994 / 26 March 1994 *01 April 1994 / 08 April 1994 / 22 April 1994 / 23 April 1994 / 29 April 1994 *24 June 1994 *01 July 1994 / 23 July 1994 *05 August 1994 / 06 August 1994 / 26 August 1994 *03 September 1994 / 10 September 1994 / 23 September 1994 *07 October 1994* / 08 October 1994 *18 November 1994 *17 December 1994 / 23 December 1994 (*) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) show. Mixtapes * Peel Early 1994 / Peel March 1994 / Peel April 1994 / Peel May 1994 / Peel July 1994 / Peel August 1994 / Peel September 1994 / Peel October 1994 / Peel November 1994 / Peel December 1994 Nachtexpress *30 May 1994 (Ö3) / 06 June 1994 (Ö3) / 01 August 1994 (Ö3) / 05 September 1994 (Ö3) / 07 November 1994 (Ö3) / 05 December 1994 (Ö3) BBC World Service *January 1994 (1) (BBC World Service) / January 1994 (2) (BBC World Service) / January 1994 (3) (BBC World Service) / January 1994 (4) (BBC World Service) / January 1994 (5) (BBC World Service) *February 1994 (1) (BBC World Service) / February 1994 (2) (BBC World Service) / February 1994 (3) (BBC World Service) *29 March 1994 (BBC World Service) *05 April 1994 (BBC World Service) / 12 April 1994 (BBC World Service) / 19 April 1994 (BBC World Service) / 26 April 1994 (BBC World Service) *03 May 1994 (BBC World Service) / 10 May 1994 (BBC World Service) / 17 May 1994 (BBC World Service) / 24 May 1994 (BBC World Service) / 31 May 1994 (BBC World Service) *07 June 1994 (BBC World Service) / 14 June 1994 (BBC World Service) BFBS *01 January 1994 (BFBS) / 08 January 1994 (BFBS) / 15 January 1994 (BFBS) / 22 January 1994 (BFBS) / 29 January 1994 (BFBS) *05 February 1994 (BFBS) / 12 February 1994 (BFBS) / 19 February 1994 (BFBS) / 26 February 1994 (BFBS) *02 April 1994 (BFBS) / 09 April 1994 (BFBS) / 16 April 1994 (BFBS) / 23 April 1994 (BFBS) / 30 April 1994 (BFBS) *07 May 1994 (BFBS) / 14 May 1994 (BFBS) / 21 May 1994 (BFBS) *30 September 1994 (BFBS) / 29 October 1994 (BFBS) / 05 November 1994 (BFBS) / 12 November 1994 (BFBS) / 19 November 1994 (BFBS) / 26 November 1994 (BFBS) / 03 December 1994 (BFBS) Tracklistings *Tracklistings and other details for individual shows should be available on date pages marked in blue on the Show Calendar above. *For the viewing window below, you can use the search function of your browser for particular inquiries or just browse by scrolling. See also Phil's Mighty Database and SuperSearch. *Similar viewing windows for individual years 1993-2004 are available on the appropriate Calendar year pages. *Please note that more comprehensive tracklistings information from 1994 is now available at Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. pMjDWXecmqk2If1z8munZDg&hl Category:1994